History
'HISTORY OF ____________' UNDER CONSTRUCTION - Please bare with us, this section is just a skeleton, check back as we put meat on the bones day by day. - - Bay - - ____________ is an ﻿archipelago located in the South China Sea, Positioned West of the Philippines, and East of Vietnam and Thailand. . 'NAME AND NAME ORIGINS AND ALTERNATE NAMES' The names given mostly revolve around the imposing and fearful view of the islands by the local cultures in the surrounding region. Names referring to it being cursed, forbidden, and to the rocks that make it so hard to occupy or navigate. Forbidden - Doom - Rocks - Teeth - Death - Shadows Vietnamese, Italian/Venetian, Pinyin(chinese), Japanese, Thai . '''- - - HISTORY - - -' . . '- GEOGRAPHY'S EFFECT -' - - "GALLERY" - 3547.jpg|Water Villas in the Shallows of the Inner Ring HBV-13.jpg|Looking out from a Cave HBV-12.jpg|A Bay HBV-05.jpg|The spires of rock stand guard along the outer edges of the islands. Bay-HBV.jpg|As you get within the outer cliffs the water becomes shallow in the bays. UHJCD00Z.jpg|Paradise MarbleCaves2.jpg|Marble Cave Entrance Canal 01.jpg|There are Man-Made Deep-Draft canals for specially cleared large ships to enter the inner harbors. MarbleCaves1.jpg|Marble Caves Entrance Canal 05.jpg|Entrance Canal 13.jpg|Barrier Island 3159037-Matinloc_Island-Province_of_Palawan.jpg|Bay 883988.jpg|Bay 2526679859_104a487efe_b.jpg|Cove - The geography of the islands have insulated them from change for thousands of years. The outer islands' sheer cliffs and turbulent surf making for an imposing challenge to navigation, and the entrances to the serene interior few and full of hazards like coral reefs, sandbars, and submerged rock formations made the Islands an unwelcoming place for all but the most skilled of sailors. And this often made for a lonely and cutoff existence for those that did settle here, this frequently lead to the abandonment of settlements for more hospitable lands like the Philippines and Malaysia. The remains of Spanish and English settlements can be found long overgrown throughout the Eastern islands. . . . - - - . '- NATIVES -' - - "Picture" - - - . A number of the earliest occupants were outcasts from the earliest Filipino communities. Influences of Thai, Japanese, Chinese cultures early... followed by Indian and then the Aztec & Mayan survivors... . . The misunderstood practices of the natives, combined with the often vanishing of ships bound to the islands gave rise to beliefs by most of the surrounding cultures in the islands being a dark and cursed place. - - - . '- CHINESE & JAPANESE PREDATION - . Chinese and Japanese fleets invading and attacking. . . . - - - . - SLAVER SHIPWRECK (1524) -' - - "''Run Aground" - - . In 1524 a small fleet of ships carrying Aztec & Mayan slaves to the East Indies for the Spanish beached on a sandbar in a passage in the outer islands trying to avoid a Typhoon, the ships carrying almost 500 Aztec & Mayan slaves each. To free themselves from the sandbar the Spaniards began throwing the slaves overboard to lighten the load, a small revolt broke out and it was decided to maroon all the slaves until the ships could return from __________ with more soldiers to contain them. However all the ships but one sunk in the following Typhoon and the Spanish never returned for the Aztec & Mayan survivors, believing them to have perished in the storm. The large group of surviving Aztecs & Mayans integrated with the local population and brought many of their customs into the local culture. . . . - - - . '''- VENETIAN COLONIZATION (1554-1655) -' - - "Picture" - - In 1554 a small convoy of Venetian sailing ships, carrying adventurers, merchants, and families escaping the raids of the Ottoman Empire, made their way to the Pacific to look for new sources of trade and to establish an East Indies presence of their own. As they sailed they discovered that the other major powers, particularly Spain, had done a fairly good job of carving the area up for themselves. Running short on supplies and morale they found their way into __________ Bay to avoid a storm. . . . . - - "''Venetian Galley" - - Over the next several decades a series of ships arrived carrying more Venetians and Refugee Greeks to the new colony. While a variety of types of ships were employed to make the long passage to ______, once within the outer barrier islands of the ﻿archipelago, the classic Venetian Galley was ideally suited to the shallows of the inner ring, and many were constructed. . - - "Picture" - - A sprawling city quickly took shape on the edge of __________ Bay, mimicking it's distant Mother in Italy. While a small Greek community spread up the side of the Southwestern Hill across the bay. . - - "Venetian War Galley" - - With pirate attacks and the threat of Japanese, Chinese and Spanish fleets in the region several warships were constructed. These were the most advanced war galley's constructed in the world before Men-of-War and Ships-of-the-Line could be acquired. But these vessels remained in service far beyond the lives of their brethren around the world as in the shallows of the Inner Ring the Galleys excelled. . . . - - - . '''- PIRATE HAVEN (1640-1738) -''' - - "Jolly Roger" - - In the 1640's Western pirates came to the area and setup a port. The islands were occupied by a fleet of pirates operating throughout the Pacific well up into the late 1730's when they were finally defeated. Raids of Silk and Spice trade routes were frequent. . . . - - - . -''' SPANISH COLONIZATION -' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . '- USE AS A PENAL COLONY (1778-1850) -' . Both the British and French took to using the Islands as a Penal Colony. . French Fort/Prison British stranding hundreds of Irish. . . . In 1855 passage off the islands was offered and provided to most of the prisoners, leaving behind their villages, farms, docks, buildings, children, and cultural contributions. Some who had married and had children with locals stayed, but in few numbers. . - - - . '- ______ -' . . . - - - . '- WORLD WAR TWO (1933-1946) -' '- Japanese Occupation (1933-1945) - - "Imperial Japanese Flag" - - Even before WW2 the islands were occupied by the Japanese Military who dug massive networks of tunnels and fortifications throughout the islands, particularly in the sea-facing mountains. They constructed 3 major airfields, and a number of smaller auxiliary fields. . - . - . - . - Liberation & Allied Use (1945-1946) - - "Short Sunderland" - - Towards the end of the war the Australian & '''New Zealanders occupied the Japanese fortress, airfields and port. And the British & Americans used the airfields as an auxiliary landing strip for damaged aircraft heading home from the war, resulting the abandonment of hundreds of deemed obsolete aircraft. . The allies left the Islands in 1946... . - . . . - - - . '''- VIETNAM WAR (1956-1977) -' - - "''Viet Cong Flag" - - During the Vietnam War the NVA and VC made use of the abandoned Japanese positions to organize and resupply covertly. . . . - - - . '''- TERRORISM (1979-2002) -' - - "Picture" - - Terrorist groups from the Philippines, Malaysia, and Indonesia made use of the remote nature of the islands to hide and train. Until 2002 when the last large groups were annihilated in the wake of the 9/11 Tragedy. . . . - - - . '- CORPORATE EXPLORATION (1982-1992) -' - - "Picture" - - In the 80's several companies began expeditions to the islands. Most went bankrupt before development could be implemented. . . . - - - . '- CORPORATE DEVELOPMENT (1994-2015) -' - - "''Oil Lines" - - The Corporation began development of the islands for their natural resources. . . . - - - . '''- TOURISM (2011-2019) -' - - "''Resort" - - It was realized the islands' natural beauty would be a great attraction for tourism. . . . - - - . '''- GLOBAL HOTSPOT (2020->) -' - - "''Resort" - - Now considered THE place to be for the who's who. It's amongst the most desired vacation spots in the world. . . . - - - . '''- - - POLITICS & GOVERNMENT - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - Corporate and Native relations... . . . '- DEFENSE & SECURITY -' - - "''Gunship" - - Defense & Security is provided by several organizations. . . . . . . . . '''- Department of Defense' . . . The Department of Defense coordinates... . . . Army Army Reserves National Guard Regional Militia Navy Coast Patrol Navy Reserve Naval Guard Air Force Air Force Reserve . . '- ______ Corporate Security' - . . . Corporate Security . . . . ______ _____ PMC ______ _____ PMC Red Moon . . '- Local Police Forces' . . . Local Police . . . . . . '- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS -' - - "''The UN" - - International Relations are often tense due to the islands status as a tax shelter and strict no-extradition zone. . - UN / OECD / EU & US Treasury have all had continued fights with __________ over the Government's refusal to force the banks to disclose information and transfer assets. . - EU & US DOJ have all had confrontations with the Government over their strict non-extradition stance. . - Fight with China over the continued harboring of Chinese refugees. . - Fight with Vietnam over the continued welcoming of ex-South Vietnamese forces and their families. . - Fight with the surrounding countries over the execution of terrorists from those nations. . . . . '''- ADMINISTRATIVE DIVISIONS -' - - "Picture" - - Corporate Economic Zones Tourist Zones Native Regions . . . - - - . '- - - GEOGRAPHY - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - '''NEED TO MAKE A NICE BIG PRESENTABLE MAP' . . . '''- FLORA & FAUNA -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CLIMATE -' - - "Picture" - - . ______ . Massive Typhoons . . . '- - - ECONOMY - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . Uses ________ Dollar, but almost all businesses in the country accept and exchange US currency. . . Tourism Massive Natural Resources Oil & Natural Gas Shipyards Casinos & Gambling . . . '''CROPS' - Corn - Coffee - Tea - Rice - Cane Sugar - Citrus - Tobacco - Exotic Woods - Rubber - Pearls - Coconuts - . . '- - -' - Sheep - Cattle - Pigs - Fish - . . RESOURCES - Oil - Natural Gas - Uranium - Coal - Gold - Copper - Tin - Lead - Tungsten - Diamonds - Nickel - Manganese - Chromite - - - - . '''- - - DEMOGRAPHICS - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- ETHNICITY -' - - "Picture" - - . Native Population American Expatriates Irish Refugees Workers German Workers Chinese Refugees & Workers Venetian Descendants Spanish Descendants Vietnamese & Cambodian Refugees Indian Refugees & Workers Pakistani Workers Brazilian Workers Filipino Workers . . '- CITIES -' - - "Picture" - - - Venetian City - Container City - New Hamburg - Little Dublin - Little Tokyo - Ryukyu City - Ibiza-East - Indian City - Pakistani Community - Chinese Zone - Vietnamese/Cambodian Zone - Thai Area - Filipino Area - Brazilian Area - Spanish Area - US Expatriate Zone . . . '- LANGUAGE -' - - "Picture" - - English, Venetian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Thai, Japanese, Vietnamese, Filipino, . English is the Primary Official Language of ______, with the Native _____ being the primary in the _____ region. Venetian is an Official Secondary language of the city of ______. . . . '- RELIGION -' - - "''Roman Catholic Church" - - . While the two Official Religions of ______ are Roman Catholicism and the Native ______, ﻿Buddhism & _____ are widely practiced by many of the workforce brought in from the surrounding countries. . . . - - - . '''- - - EDUCATION - - -' - TOP - - - "''Study Cube" - - Relatively Recent, the local ones are mostly container-based, though some new boarding schools and universities are popping up for foreigners. . Article: St Abbot's Article: Boarding Schools of ______ Article: The new trend in education: College in Paradise . . . - - - . '''- - - HEALTH - - -' - TOP - - - "''Hospital" - - Healthcare was very basic, and is now provided by boats and container clinics locally, drawing complaints over the massive modern medical facilities provided for foreign Medical-Tourists. . Article: Medical-Tourism . . . - - - . '''- - - INFRASTRUCTURE - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- TRANSPORTATION -' . Bicycles, Segways, Mopeds, Scooters, Golf Carts, Motorcycles, Horses, Donkies, BOATS, . '- RAILROADS' - - "''Railroad Causeway" - - . - EI-Rail - ______-Connection - Government - ______ World Railroading Museum - ______-HP Experience . All Major islands are connected by an extensive rail network using bridges and causeways. Quick and efficient movement of passengers and cargo from one end of the islands to the other is made possible through this network. Also the major ports and airfields are connected to these lines. The rail lines form the main cargo arteries of the country carrying hundreds of containers to and from the artificial ports on each train. . . . '''- AIRPORTS' - - "''Offshore Air & Sea Port" - - . 3X Offshore International Airports. 3X Interior former Japanese WW2 Airfields. Several Private Airfields. Numerous Floatplane Facilities. Numerous Helicopter Facilities. . . . '''- ISLAND MOTORPOOL' - - "Picture" - - . The National Motorpool makes available several models of vehicle and strongly suggests that only vehicles of these types be used for ease of acquisitioon and repair. . . . '- MARITIME' - - "''Container Port" - - . The country being an ﻿archipelago, the primary form of transportation is by boat. With extensive canals, rivers, and chains of islands a boat is the way to go. . PORTS - 3X Artificial Cargo Ports, co-located with the airports. - 5X Internal Ports - Oil Port - Natural Gas Port - Coal Port - Bulk Goods Port - 2X Cruise Ship Ports . CANAL NETWORK - _ . MARINAS . . SERVICES . - Passenger Ferries - Cargo Ferries - Fuel Boats - Hospital Boats - Grocery Boats - Fresh-Water Boats - Trash Boats . - Boat Repair - Boat Sales - Ship Repair - Shipbuilding . . . . '''- COMMUNICATIONS -' - - "Picture" - - . . . - - - . '- - - CULTURE & SOCIETY - - -' - TOP - - - "Picture" - - . . . '- CUISINE -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- MYTHOLOGY & LITERATURE -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- MEDIA -' - - "Picture" - - . . . '- SPORTS & RECREATION -' - - "Picture" - - . '''SPORTS & ATHLETICS' . Swimming -''' ________ are the worlds strongest and fastest swimmers naturally. 'Canoeing -' ________ are passionate about canoeing and canoes are used for near anything since their introduction to the islands. '''Running of the Bulls - ____ Soccer -''' ____ - - - Soccer - - - 'Baseball -' ____ - - - Baseball - - - 'Motorsports -' ____ - _ - _ 'Boating -' ____ - _ 'Fishing - '''____ '''Hunting -' ____ 'Cheerleading -' ____ 'Volleyball -' ____ 'Ice Sports -' ____ . . '''GAMBLING Casinos Horse Tracks Dog Tracks Sports Betting RECREATION - ______ Aquarium - ______ ZOO - ______ Prehistoric Animal Preserve - ____ Massive Amusement Park - ____ Massive Waterpark - ____ World's Largest Airsoft / LazerTag / Paintball / Civilian MILES-Gear Complex - ____ World Railroading Museum - ____ Scenic Railroad - ____ Aircraft Museum - - - . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - HOME - - - -